Spring Break
by greenpanic6
Summary: The ronins take a break but, little do they know that so are the warlords. people are very OC and there might be some yaoi. a little.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the ronin warriors. this my first attempt at writing about them. hope you like it. there might be so spelling/grammar errors so sorry. yes i know everyone is a little oc and there might me some yaoi. just a bit so that is the warning. and i know that they are not gay but whatever.

* * *

The dark warlords of the Dynasty or bored. Bored. And, they have been for like a thousands years. What did bored warlords do? Annoy each other and have pointless fights.

"Anubis you used all the shampoo!" shouted Dais

"I did not!"

"Did too. You and your dumb hair that is all your about!"

"Jealousy!"

"Has anyone seen the checkers?"asked Sekhmet

"Why?" inquired Dais

"Me and Cale are going to play!"

"No there is always a big fight."

"But Anubis. There isn't anything to do."

"Absolutely not! You always claim that he is cheating. Then he says your a bad loser. Then someone dies." Anubis explained.

"Dais why were you yelling?"

"Because, Cale, Anubis AKA Mr. Pretty boy used all our shampoo!"

"Pretty boy is the best insult you can use?"

"I'm not the warlord of names!"

"No just the shampoo officer!"

"Your getting new shampoo!"

"I'm not going to down to earth for that." he growled at the warlord of illusion.

"I'll go!" volunteered Cale.

"No!" all three shouted in unison.

"Why not?"

"Last time you ran up the credit card and were gone for two weeks." explained Sekhment.

"I got lost."

"You always get lost. The worst time was when you got lost and had the ask the Ronin Warriors for directions."said Anubis.

"So I got here." he said defensively.

"With the them in tail!"

"Chill pill Dais. You get the Champagne."

"Not Champagne you idiot Shampoo!"

"Calm down Anubis."

"Yeah don't yell at him." said Sekhment.

"Enough!"

"Master Talpa." they said at once.

"You four have annoyed for centuries over idiotic issues such as shampoo and cookies. So you will go on vacation!"

"What!" shouted Anubis.

"The cookies were Cale's fault he ate them!" yelled Dais

"Was not!"

"Can I buy stuff?"

"Just leave and don't come back tell I tell you!"

"Yes."

So it looks they going on vacation. But so are the other five armor wearers.


	2. Chapter 2

"This break will be great." said Cye.

"Yeah I'm glad there hasn't been any Dynasty attacks." commented Sage.

"Maybe they went on vacation too."

"Haha, Kento I doubt that."

"I guess Ryo."

So our favorite warlords are driving to the beach that is to say trying to drive.

"I think I should drive."

"Why Dais?"

"Because I'm the warlord of illusion."

"That is exactly why you shouldn't. Dais you'll drive us off a cliff with that illusion of yours."

"I'm not stupid. Anyway what does venom have to do with driving?"

"That is why I should drive."

"Cale you always get lost."

"Will, then you'll melt the car with your poison."

"I will drive."

"Anubis? Cruelty equals road rage you'll get us a ticket."

"Cale your darkness that means you will get us lost."

"Fine rock paper scissors it is. "

"Fine Cale you get to drive but do not get us lost in fact I will navigate."

"Yes! Go me!". It seemed that they had been driving for hours and yes they were lost.

"Cale why didn't you listen to me I said to turn right!"

"Calm down Anubis look I didn't feel that was right."

"I had the map!"

"I got to pee."

"You should have gone before we left."

"I'm hungry. I say we stop."

"No one asked you Dais."

"You can ask for directions when I go to the bathroom."

"Fine, Sekhment after all we are off schedule." they stopped at a dingy looking gas station.

"Be back" said Sekhment as he dashed off to the bathroom.

"I going to get food."

"Wait for me Dais there might be stuff to buy!"

"Wait-" Anubis went to find someone to tell them where they are. Five minutes later they all got back. Dais had come back with Milanos, Gold fish, some bottled water, Chips Ahoy!, and, a slushy.

"Everyone is ready to go then. Good I have located a way out and Dais it's your turn to drive."

"How the hell do you expect me to drive when I'm eating Anubis?"

"Ok, Sekhment can you drive."

"Coolio."

"Ok then." they went back into the car again.

"Dais I want a cookie."

"No Anubis you didn't want to stop so no!"

"Give me a cookie!"

"Shut up or I will turn this car around!"Sekhmnt threated.

"You always eat everything." he said as he sulked.

"You knows guys I have a crush on someone."

"Who Cale?"

"Don't encourage him Dais." said Anubis.

"Who is it I want to know." said Sekhment.

"Ok it is someone we all know."

"Is it Talpa?"

"Ew, no."

"We are not having this conversion." Anubis said.

"It's not one of us?" asked Sekhment.

"No, someone else we know."

"It's one of the Ronin Warriors?" gussed Dais.

"Yes."

"What! Shut up Cale right now."

"Oh, is it wildfire?" said Dais.

"Strata?"

"Halo." the warlord with the scar said with a small blush.

"What! Really no way." said Sekhment

"Yeah it's like the fact that Anubis is in love with one of them too that's why he always uses a lot shampoo before he see them."

"I do not!"

"My dream is to ask him out one day. Do you think he will say yes."

"It depends Cale if your to desperate then he will say no. You know like if you lay out in front of him with just panties and say take me now. He'll most likely say no."

"I wouldn't do that! Dais."

"I don't know it sounds like something you would do." said Sekhment. It was getting late so they decided to sleep in a motel. The Bates Motel in fact which was sorta creepy and there was also a fight over who slept where.

"Fine I'll sleep in the same room as Sekhment and Dais and Cale can share th next room."

"This place is creppy." Cale said.

"I know it's like one of places out of a horror movie. "said Sekhment.

"Anubis is cheap."

"Quiet Dais I'm not. This was the only place around." Finally the dark warlords but there day to sleep.

* * *

so this the second part kinda short but it will get longer also i will be updating my other stories soon i promise. as always the ronin warriors are not mine. and please review


	3. Chapter 3

The Ronin Warriors arrived at the beach house. It was going to be great just a full week of fun and sand. They were all glade to be out of the small cramped jeep. With six people and a five hundred pound tiger it was good to stretch out your legs. Because yes, Mia had come with them something about fearing that they would ruin her car. Yuli was happy to be back with his parents and was spending his time with them. The beach was lined with different houses that were rented out to whoever wanted one. Most of the houses were full except one at the other side of the beach. It was by the cliffs on the highest part of the beach.

The residents of that house were busy not trying to get killed and stealing breakfast? The four warlords were getting ready to leave Sekhment was getting ready take a shower. He stripped out of his boxers and got in the shower. He did the basics shampooing and lathering himself with soap. When he thought he saw a shadow. Yes he was right he let out a high pitch scream. "Oh, my God!" there was a guy with a knife. Sekhment acted fast and hit the guy with a poison attack. He fell dead to the ground. What to do now and run around and tell people.

"Anubis! Anubis! Guess what happened to me!" Anubis looked at Sekhment then looked away he was naked.

"Why are you not dressed?"

"Someone was trying to kill me!" Anubis was confused what did he mean why couldn't this fool put something on.

"You idiot why are you not dressed? And what are you talking about? I bet it was just Cale trying to scare you."

"No, I killed him some dude. He was a pervert looking at me in the shower. Most likely an S and M guy like Dais."

"Ok, lets go see this person." he said sarcastically as he followed the green haired boy. Sekhment was not lying it was the manger so he was psycho.

"So you killed someone now, but some damm pants on!" Anubis walked out of the room to see Dais with plates.

"Dais what is that?"

"Breakfast."

"Where did you get breakfast from?"

"It's free dumbass!"

"No, there is no free breakfast!"

"Look, Anubis, I walked around this place and opened a door got this stuff."

"Never mind where is Cale at? He is still mad at Sekhment for the panites crack so right now I think he is crying."

"I'm not. I'm ready to go. Can I have some waffles Dais?"

"Fine." he said as he gave him some of the blueberry waffles.

"What happened to Sekhment?" said Cale through a mouth full with waffles.

Anubis didn't want to explain it and he,himself was sorta confused, "I... he'll be ready shortly. After, that they went to the the car. Dais balancing turkey bacon and eggs, waffles, toast, hash browns, and a muffin.

"Dais let me eat something."

"I'm not sure if you deserve something. So you will play a trivia game for some muffin and hash browns." he told Anubis.

"Fine, what is the question."

What is my favorite band?"

"What kind question is that?"

"It's about me."

"I don't know?"

"Just guess" said Cale.

"My Chemical Romance?"

"No that is not."

"Hey Dais can I have some turkey bacon?"

"Of course you can Sekhment."

"Dais!"

"Answer the question."

"The Used?"

"Yes!" Anubis ate some of the of the muffin until Cale interrupted him.

"Do you eat the bottom of the muffin Anubis?"

"No, why do you want the rest?"

"That is the rudest thing ever! You ate the best part of the muffin and gave us crap?"

"So you don't want it?"

"How can I since you left just a stump! The stump of the muffin; why don't give just give me some of Sekhment's poison!"

"All right, look we have to drive Dais you drive."

"Why not Sekhment?"

"He drove yesterday everyone but you did something."

"You didn't drive."

"I read the map!"

"You got us lost!"

"That was Cale the baka!"

"I'm not a baka!"

"So are you gonna finish the bacon?"

"Here Sekhment."

"I want some waffles."

"Here, Cale whatever I guess I have to drive." he said moody why him" but little did they realize that Dais had no depth perception. So he drove a little crazy.

"Dais watch out for the armadillo!"

"Yes, Sekhment, yes."

"Dais are you blind?"

"No, I just don't have depth perception!"

"Stupid Anubis making the seeing challenge drive." complained Cale.

"Dais I never knew you were blind?"

"I'm not Sekhment! I just can't see will."

"So Anubis trying to kill us?"

"Cale! The fool did not say he was blind!"

"I'm not blind but have trouble judging distances. I did not think it was important when driving."

"What did you think that driving was about?" Anubis wanted to cry why him.

"I just noticed we are still in our under armor." announced Cale.

"Oh, yeah." said Sekhment.

"Anubis we need new cloths to the mall!"

"What mall?" of course there was a mall in the middle of no where. Cale decided this was the perfect place to get a cool look to impress Sage. Anubis had a bad feeling about this.

"Alright get something that will blend-" they left. Cale was wondering what look to try out. He saw some ganstas thats it! Cale brought some baggy pants, a big shirt that said Tupac was alive, a hat, gold colored grills, and, Ekco shoes.

"What do you think Sekhment?" at this time the other two warlords came in.

"Take that off!"

"Cale even with my lack of depth I can say that outfit sucks."

"Cale your trying to hard. Halo will think your crazy they might all think your insane." Sekhment answered.

"I think that you should try the panties thing." said Dais.

"No, no just get something that is normal some jeans, shirts, shoes, and maybe a nicer outfit." said Anubis boy this was worse than he thought. Suddenly Cale saw some emos. Thats it he thought again as he ran into Hot Topic. He looked around and found some tight black jeans. Oh and a shirt with band better buy the extra small. He grabbed a studded belt, some Chucks and got dressed. He thought he looked good. Luckily, Dais was in the store too.

"Dais how do I look?" Dais looked at the warlord of Corruption and thought it looked better than before.

"It's not as bad as the other."

"I think I need some eyeliner."

"Yes?" Dais also found some tripp pants and and black shirts. Dais looked pretty goth. But, where was Sekhment. The venomous loving dude was at Zimmerman's looking around. He could so be one of these skaters. After, all his hair was green. He found an Element shirt and Volcon jeans. He also really liked these Vans shoes. For some reason he also thought that a skateboard was the way to go. He saw the other warlords minus Anubis. Dais was wearing boots they looked dangerous and a lot of black. Cale he hoped didn't rip his pants. Those were tight. And, why was he wearing eyeliner?

"There you are. I thought I said not to get whacked out stuff!" Anubis just wore a collared shirt, a pair of faded jeans and black Adidas.

Cale was tired about getting crap about his look, "Shut up lets go!"

"I want a pretzel."

"Sekhment, we have to leave."

"I want one also.'

"Cale."

Dais looked around and said, "I have to buy something else."

"We can meet in the car. I will be the one driving." Anubis said as he made his way to the car. In about five minutes they were in the car. Finally they were gonna make it tonight. And, they did it turns out Anubis likes to break the speed limit.

That night Sage was walking along the beach when he noticed some people moving in he stopped to see who it was. He noticed a blue haired boy dragging a suitcase. He looked up and saw the face of Cale the warlord of corruption. He panicked and was dumbfounded. Cale simply smiled happily and said, "Can you help me?"

* * *

please review. hope it is ok. nextg time skateborarding incedents, pizza, puppies, coffee, and of course more eyeliner. also i am not making fun of anyone with depth perception.


	4. Chapter 4

Sage looked at Cale. What was a warlord doing here? And, why is he wearing makeup? That is so not right. He started talking about his trip. Something along the lines of Sekhmet getting attacked by someone in the shower. Then he got in a fight with Anubis about muffins. "So then we realized that Dais can't drive." Sage heard what he said but couldn't picture it exactly. Finally they made it to the house. Cale's room was at the bottom. "These guys wouldn't help me. I mean I'm like guys help but no. You carry the most stuff so then you have to do it yourself." Sage looked around at the room it was painted a tan color and was beach themed. He was sitting on the bed. Cale continued talking about something or other. Was it just him or that Cale seem happier. He never really talked to Cale except for the usual witty banter. Cale's had on dark jeans that were painted on. He noticed that Cale was inching closer. Sage moved away but Cale followed. This was getting awkward. "Cale, if you don't hurry we are gonna eat all the pizza-" it was the warlord of illusion. Dais looked at Cale then back at Sage.

Sage was ready fight. Then the snow haired man smirked. "Hello there Halo I see you and a Cale are friendly.

"Yes?"

"So, come on lets go before Sekhment eats all the pizza, you to Halo, oh, and Anubis needs help setting up the Guitar Hero." Sage wondered how to explain this. Hey Ryo me and the warlords ate pizza and played Guitar Hero. What he saw was shocking. There was Anubis trying to jab wires into the right places. Sekhmet was eating pizza. He looked up and saw them. Then he looked at Cale then at Sage then, at Dais then at them again. He laughed. Then went back to eating. "Oh, hello Ronin." Anubis said. Then did a double take.

"Halo what are you doing here!"

"I was invented." Sage answered calmly. If Anubis wanted to fight then he was ready.

"Who in there right mind would do that?" maybe Anubis was having a heart attack. Both Sekhment and Dais pointed to Cale.

"Of course."

"You can't stay." Sage got up to leave. But Dais pushed him back down this was gonna be fun.

"Come now he is a guest." Dais told Anubis.

"Yes, Anubis this is my first vacation in centuries and I will rest! There is no way that I will fight. I just want to skate!" he tried to skate but in the end fell on his face.

"Cale what do you think?" Sekhment asked from the floor.

"He should stay."

"Fine Halo your bass when we play guitar hero."

"Guitar Hero Anubis what do I do?" Dais asked.

"You do the other guitar and I do another, Sekhment you can play the drums, and Cale does the vocals." Sage was feeling really nervous and just plain weird about this since when did the dark,evil, warlords of the Nether Realm play video games, skate badly, eat pizza, and ... were so whiny?

He took his place and started to play. He was ok at it but they only finished nine percent of the song.

"Cale have you ever heard of pitch?"

"You know what, Sekhment you can't keep a beat!"

"It was your fault Dais you play the wrong notes!"

"Oh and your so perfect Anubis?"

Sage who was gracious realized that he messed up a few things, "Wait I messed up."

"No it was Sekhment." Cale assured him.

"I think it was you." Dais told Sekhment.

"No one asked you pirate wanna be."

"No one asked you Bam Maragara wanna be."

"That is it your going down snake boy!"

"The both of you stop! Anubis said as he tried to maintain order, "Quake with fear!"

"Anubis you aren't wearing armor."

"So," Cale said to Sage, "Do you like hanging with us?"

Sage wasn't sure what to say so he thought, "Yes." he thought offending a warlord wasn't good. Cale smiled at him while Anubis tried to stop the other two.

"So, what I can still say quake with fear!"

"No, you can't can I say Web of Deception!"

"You just said it!"

" But nothing happened."

"I can still use my poison."

"So what. Quake with fear!" this was going no where fast. Sage thought he would leave.

"So I got to go home and sleep?" he thought of a lie.

"Leaving so soon Halo? To bad we wanted to do something else later." Dais asked.

"Come back tomorrow." ordered Sekhment.

"Sure I would love to come back." Anubis nodded his head and told him goodbye.

Sage left the house and started to run. He wanted to go home. He arrived home to find Rowen in the living room.

"Hey, Sage, where were you?"

"I was... just walking around." it just seemed weird to say where he was.

"For like six hours."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"Yeah, you were now come on talk where the hell where you?"

"I met someone and went to their house."

Rowen smirked, "Someone who?" he said playfully.

"This guy with Blue hair."

"I didn't know you liked guys but with the hair gel I guess I shoulda known."

"No it wasn't like that I just helped him!"

"Ok, calm down Sage, what was his name."

"Cale."

"Cale like the warlord was it like the same person."

"Sorta of."

"Sage yes or no how is there a sorta."

"Yeah, but we just ate pizza and played Guitar Hero."

"What! Why what the hell man your pal'ina around with the warlords!"

"I'm not but Sekhment said they were in vacation and they never have gone on one so there just realxing."

"Ok, lets not tell the rest of the guys and just ignore them." with that they went to sleep.

Next Day with the Warlords

Dais woke up. He heard an usual argument of Sekhment and Cale to see who would go into the bathroom next.

"Come on Anubis I need hot water too!" Cale whined.

"Yeah, you've been in there for like an hour!" Sekhment yelled.

"Fine! Fine!" he walked out in a towel. And pushed his way out. Cale ran into bathroom.

"Come on I was here first! You suck Cale!"

"So do you Sekhment!"

"Come on get coffee with me I'm going to Starbucks."Dais said to younger boy.

"Ok, I just never get anything between Anubis and Cale."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can buy more soap and stuff." he tried to comfort this wasn't his area of expertise.

"I guess I really don't wanna coffee I wanna skate so I'll meet you outside." he was still sulking.

"Whatever just don't go to far." Dais got in line for coffee he wanted an iced mocha.

Of course who was there but Ryo with White Blaze.

"Sir no tigers in the building."

"Roar!!!"

"Dude, he wants a cappuccino. I'm here with him." then all of sudden a whole bunch of animal right activist busted in.

"You! How dare you put an endangered animal at risk I heard you make him fight with you! What is the matter!"

"Were taking him back to his natural habit!" yelled a blond girl.

"No, you can't he is mine!" Dais turned to see the happenings. Oh look another he thought. It was Wildfire and his pet kitty. He always thought he was fluffy.

"Look it is illegal to have him in this country how the hell did you sneak him in?"

"No, he is like my brother slash best friend! Not him you can have Rowen! Or what about by armor of Wildfire! Anything please not White Blaze!" he was crying. Dais laughed his usual crazy evil laugh. He was laughing so hard he was on the floor. Ryo looked who it was and saw Dais what the hell. A dark warlord at Star bucks he always figured that they liked tea more. But he had to run away after all they were after his home slice White Blaze. He got up to run and grabbed Dais' hand.

"What the hell Wildfire?"

"I'll find out what your doing here later right now come on animal control is after me and I can't give them White Blaze he is home boy they can have Sage!" he is was still crying. Dais was trying to get his hand loss. When they jumped and hit someone.

"Ouch! Feel the stink of my venom!-"

"Dais and Rowen!"

"I'm Ryo and Sekhment! Your here man what? Is that a poodle?" it was the warlord of venom held a small white poodle.

"Yeah. I found him I'm gonna keep him as a pet."

"Anubis hates dogs."

"That's why I named him little Anubis."

"Really?" Dais asked.

"So why were you running?

"Wildfire's tiger was being chased by animal control are something."

"Hey keep that tiger away from little Anubis!" Sekhment said as the large reached to eat little Anubis. _(Seriously what does he eat?)_

"So what are the you two doing here?"

"Break."

"Like I believe the warlord of illusion!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ryo was upset. How dare PETA try to take his awesome tiger, White blaze away? What did PETA know? He was like the Ronin of fire. He was going to win this. First he was going to get everyone to help even the warlords. Ryo was sure that everyone loved his cute tiger. He headed to gather everyone.

Ryo had assembled everyone at the house of the warlords. Anubis asked, "So, what are we supposed to be doing again?"

"Saving White Blaze from PETA!" Ryo shouted.

"Who the hell is White Blaze?" asked Dais.

"My pet tiger."

"Oh, I did not know he had a name." Dais said back.

"I think PETA should take him away he is a tiger what is he doing here?" Sekhmet.

"Be quiet dude!" Ryo yelled he was pissed.

"You don't see me have venom like animals up in here."

"Sekhmet, hush we will help the ronin of fire with his tiger." Cale said.

"Hey Cale no one made you in charge." Sekhmet said.

"I put myself in charge yo!"

"Cale everyone hates when you talk gangster." Dais said. Anubis was getting irritated with all of them.

"Alright enough we will help Ryo with his tiger issue only because I really don't like PETA." The ronin warriors looked at each other. The dark warlords and them were working together? They guessed that was that.

"So", said Rowen, "How are we going to this thing?"

"First we need a to disguise the tiger." Anubis said.

"No way! Let's kill the PETA people." Sage said.

"That is like extreme." Cale said, "Why not just distract them with another animal that needs help."

"I got it! Look we disguise both the tiger and someone as the tiger. Then, PETA takes the person in the tiger costume and then they escape." Sekmet finished.

"I like that." Ryo said.

"I kinda don't get it." Kento commented.

"I will explain it later." Cye said to him. The ronin and the warlords had a plan and it was time for action.


End file.
